Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Carlisle says his own goodbye to Bella before he leaves with his family after Bella's birthday fiasco. What happens when Charlie finds Carlisle in his daughter's bedroom? Will he understand, or will he keep Bella from ever seeing the Cullens again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Bella/Carlisle

Warnings: M/F, romance, angst, language, with sexual content later on!

Summary: Edward demands the family leave Forks after Bella cuts her arm. Carlisle says his own goodbye to Bella before he leaves. What happens when Charlie finds Carlisle in his daughters bedroom? Will he understand, or will he keep Bella from ever seeing the Cullens again?

This starts directly after Bella get's thrown into the table and cuts her arm up in the New Moon movie.

Okay, if you haven't seen the movie or read the book, then you probably won't have any idea what's going on here! The conversation Bella and Carlisle have is exactly the same as in the movie, except for some details that I put in after they stop talking but before he burns the bloody rags. I hope this makes sense, I wanted to show you how distracted Carlisle was, but I didn't want to write out what was said in the movie. Let me know if I should put in what was said! XD This is going to be a short fic, not sure how long yet! ^.^ Hope you enjoy my second Twilight fic! ^.^

Chapter 1-Tortured

*Carlisle's POV*

After the rest of my family had left the house, I helped Bella to her feet and led her into my office. She stood against the desk, arm outstretched, her fingers gripping my shirt as I pulled the glass out of the wound, dropping it into a bowl. Her blood smelled even more delicious than it usually did and I had to struggle not to taste the droplets of blood that slipped out of the wound on her arm. My throat ached with thirst for her blood. I gently cleaned the cuts, keeping my focus on her voice as we talked together.

My fingers gripped the back of her arm as I stitched the wound. I was so close to her, that I could feel the heat of her body radiating off her, and felt a different hunger take me over. 'No….no no no no!' I snapped at myself as I finished stitching her arm. 'There's no way I can think about Bella like that!' I thought as my body began responding to her in a much inappropriate way. 'She's my son's boyfriend! I shouldn't feel this way about her!' I dropped the needle and thread on the desk, still holding onto Bella's smooth warm arm. We had finished our conversation, and I was surprised that I could keep up with what she was saying with how distracted I had been.

"Um…Carlisle?" She questioned. My face had moved closer to her, resting against her arm without me even realizing it. My lips trailed lightly up her arm. Her breath hitched in her throat as the fingers of my free hand ran gently over the wound, and I felt her shiver. I could tell by the way her body heat spiked, that it wasn't from the coldness of my skin. 'I have to stop…_need_ to stop this before it gets out of hand!' I told myself, but my body didn't respond that way. I found my lips trailing softly over her neck, my fangs accidentally brushed against her, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. I kissed the vein in her neck, my tongue slipping between my lips to taste her flesh. Bella moaned softly, one arm wrapping around my neck her free hand gripping my hip and tugging me closer.

As her body pressed against mine, I lost all reason and kissed her deeply, heatedly. I couldn't help it, couldn't stop. She just tasted so wonderful. I figured she would have pushed me off by now, instead she kissed back, pulling me against her tighter. 'You have to push her away! Stop this right now!' I demanded, but couldn't get my lips off her. My fingers ran through her hair as my tongue dueled with her own. My free hand slid down to rest on her hip. I could feel and smell Bella's blood pulsing through her veins. Her ragged breathing was the only thing that made me pull away from her, forgetting for a minute that she needed to breathe. "Bella…" I murmured against her lips, trying to control the urge to kiss her again.

Her fingers were buried in my hair, her breath hot on my face. My soul was tortured, I hadn't felt this strongly about anyone in the entire time I've been alive _and_ undead. Yet I knew this was wrong, I was married, hundreds of years older than her, and I _couldn't_ feel like this towards my son's girlfriend! It wasn't right! "I…I'm truly sorry, Bella." I whispered, closing my eyes, not able to look into her dark soulful eyes anymore.

"I kissed you back, Carlisle." She said softly, the fingers in my hair moving around to stroke lightly over my cheek. 'How did this happen?' I wondered, not knowing when I started to feel this way about Bella. "I…um…what are we going to do about this?" She asked hesitantly, swallowing hard and finally moving back from me. I let my arms drop as my feet carried me backwards. Now that her body wasn't pressing against me, tempting me so much, I was able to think more clearly.

"It would be best…if we just pretended it didn't happen." I told her, keeping my eyes off her, knowing that she would see that I didn't _want_ to pretend it didn't happen. "Well…you should go now…you don't want to worry your father." She gave a slight nod, moving over to me and planting a brief kiss on my cheek before she left the room. I sighed heavily, rubbing my hands over my face before moving around to my desk and sitting down. I dropped my head to the wood, muttering to myself. I was too caught up in trying to figure out what happened to notice the soft footsteps enter my office. I started at the feel of a hand running softly through my hair. I breathed deeply and smelled Esme. My head came up slowly and I looked up into her eyes.

"Do you finally realize now, Carlisle?" She questioned, looking down at me with sadness. I frowned, confusion etched into my face.

"Realize what?" I asked, watching as she sat on the desk.

"That you love Bella." She stated, taking one of my hands between both of hers. My eyes went wide and I shook my head.

"That isn't possible." I _couldn't_ be in love with Bella! I hadn't ever thought of her as more than a daughter before now, did I? "I love _you_ Esme, I love you more than anything." I looked up at her and noticed the sad smile upon her face.

"I know you do, Carlisle. But when was the last time we made love? Or the last time you told me you loved me?" I was about ready to protest, but she put her finger upon my lips and I remained silent. "Your love for me changed quite a while ago, but especially so when Bella came into our lives. I realized you loved her quite a while ago, Carlisle. I see it in the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. I _know_ you love her. You have to admit it to yourself now." I frowned, it couldn't be true.

"I…I can't…" I started, not sure what to say. 'I…do like talking to Bella…I…miss her when she's gone. Not to mention I just kissed her. Oh god…I _am _in love with her!' I cleared my throat, shaking my head lightly. "She doesn't feel the same way about me. She loves Edward…" I muttered softly.

"That's not true. You should have realized that just a few minutes ago. Besides, I know Bella and Edward have been growing apart since she was attacked by James. The two of them just aren't on the same wavelength anymore." I contemplated what she had said, and realized she was right. Though it seemed like Edward was avoiding Bella, more than they were growing apart.

"I just…can't do that to Edward." I said softly.

"I know Carlisle, I know." Esme told me, brushing her fingers over my cheek, smiling slightly.

X X X X X X X X

*Carlisle's POV*

It was only four days after Bella's party, when Edward called all of us to a meeting. I had a very bad feeling about this. I sat next to Esme on the couch, Jasper next to her with Alice sitting on the arm of the couch. Emmet and Rosalie shared the armchair while Edward stood between the furniture so everyone could see him. "What's this all about Edward?" I asked softly, needing to break the silence.

"We need to leave Forks." He stated flatly, staring around at all of us. I felt my heart constrict with pain at the thought of leaving this town. I had grown very fond of it, but more so to a certain auburn-haired girl. 'I…do love her…don't I?'

"Edward…you can't just pick up and leave, what about Bella?" I asked him, trying to buy some time to figure out how to change his mind. I felt Esme squeeze my leg slightly, giving me support without words.

"I've already taken care of that." He said coldly, staring straight at me. I frowned, not liking where this was going at all.

"What…do you mean?" I said hesitantly.

"I broke off all ties with her, she's better off without any of us." I felt despair take me over, but felt a wave of calm wash over me and knew Jasper was helping me. I shot him a grateful look before facing my son again.

"Are you sure, that this is for the best?" I asked, managing to keep my voice from wavering thanks to Jasper's help. He nodded and I held back a sigh. "What does everyone else think?" I tried, hoping I could overrule him with a family vote.

"No, no family vote on this. We either leave Forks together, or I leave the family for good." There was a tense silence at this statement. My jaw clenched together tightly as I thought this out. 'I don't want to leave Forks, but could I really cut off all ties with my son?'

"Alright Edward, where do you suggest we go?" I only half listened to him as he suggested we stay with the Denali clan until we could come up with a plan on where to move next. After all the talking was done, it was time to start packing. Everyone but I would be leaving tonight. I needed to wrap up a few things before I left and would need to do that tomorrow morning. I said my goodbyes to my 'children' and watched as they headed to their cars, all but Jasper and Alice leaving already. Esme was leaving with those two but she wanted to talk to me before going.

"Carlisle, I know how hard this is for you. But I just want you to know, everything is going to work out fine."

"Alice saw something I presume?" I said, smiling sadly.

"Of course she did, but I can't tell you anything." I sighed, feeling slightly irritated as well as sad. Her hand reached out to brush my cheek. "I want you to promise me something, tonight I want you to say your goodbye to Bella in person. No matter what happens in the future, I want her to know that no one but Edward wanted to leave right now. I want her to know that all of us will miss her very dearly." I smiled at her, kissing her lips softly.

"I promise you, I will do that. And I…I'm sorry we've grown apart and…" Esme stopped me by shaking her head.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, it was meant to happen. Now, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk more." I nodded, bid her goodbye and stood in the half-empty house for several minutes before heading outside. I ran though the dark forest, making my way to the Swan residence. I stared up at the window I knew Bella was in and listened. I could tell Charlie was asleep, his breathing was deep and calm. Bella on the other hand was still up. I was surprised that her sobbing hadn't woken her father up.

I scaled up the tree next to the house and silently opened the window. I slid into the dark room and moved over to the shaking form on the bed. I sat on the bed and placed my hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Bella?" I whispered when I realized she wasn't going to say anything.

"C…Carlisle…?" She sniffled, pushing herself into a sitting position. "W…what are you…doing here?" She questioned, rubbing at her wet face.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you in person." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You…didn't have to…do that…" I moved closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I wanted to, besides I need to finish a few things up at the hospital before I leave and…" I stopped talking at the loud sob from Bella, her fingers clutched at my shirt and she buried her face into my shoulder.

"I…don't want any of you to leave!" She cried, I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I know you don't Bella. Not all of us _want_ to leave, but we _have_ to. We've stayed here too long already, you _know_ that." I told her, gently stroking her hair.

"I know…but, please! Take me with you!" Her voice had taken on a desperate tone. "I want to be like all of you!"

"You would really just up and leave your friends and family without telling them where you were going? Not to mention one small detail." She cried harder, already knowing I was going to mention she wouldn't be able to see them again if she left with us. I pressed my face against the side of her head. A sudden creek on the floor alerted me to Charlie's presence hovering outside of Bella's door. My eyes widened and snapped onto the partially open door, I caught his eye in the almost darkness of the hall. 'Damn it! How could I have missed hearing him!' I berated myself for my distraction and wondered how much the chief police had heard.

"No…I couldn't…" She said softly, her crying had died down to a mere whimper, but my un-beating heart still wrenched at the tortured sound coming from such a bright young girl. She pulled back and looked up at me. "C-can you stay with me? Please…?" Her eyes were so sorrowful that I couldn't resist.

"Of course I will Bella…" I said, laying down with her on the bed. I pulled the covers over her before wrapping my arm around her back, tugging her closely to me. I realized that now she needed this small comfort, if only for a night. I could sense Charlie's eyes on me and knew I would need to talk to him after Bella fell asleep. But first, I needed to _get_ her to sleep. I felt her face press into my chest and could hear her inhaling, and realized she was breathing in my scent. 'It must be quite calming…' I thought as her whimpering disappeared all together. I began singing softly, it was a lullaby I first used to sing to some of my younger patients during the influenza to help them sleep through the pain.

Her breathing calmed, heartrate slowing. Finally after several minutes, I extricated myself from her grasp and pushed myself off the bed before I walked to the door. Pulling it open farther I was greeted by Charlie's slightly angry face. I gave a small sheepish smile before closing Bella's door and motioning to the stairs. He nodded and headed down them. 'This…is going to be hard to explain!' I sighed as I followed after him, cursing my luck.

Tbc

So? What do you think of it so far? Let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I can't believe how many story alerts/favorites and author alerts I've gotten just after one day of posting the first chapter! It makes me really happy that people are enjoying this story so much after just one chapter! XD I hope you all will continue to like the rest of the story as much as I do! ^.^

Also, let me know how Charlie turned out. I'm not quite sure if I got his personality quite right or not. This is the first time I've written him so much.

Chapter 2-Explaining

*Charlie's POV*

I was awoken by a loud sob coming from Bella's room. I sighed slightly and crawled out of bed, moving across the hallway to her bedroom, pushing the door open slightly only to freeze at the voice of a _man_ in her room. "I know you don't Bella. Not all of us _want_ to leave, but we _have_ to. We've stayed here too long already, you _know_ that." I looked in through the crack in the door and saw Dr. Cullen holding my daughter in his arms. 'What the hell is he doing in my little girl's bedroom?' I felt anger take me over as I watched their interaction.

"I know…but, please!" Take me with you!" Her voice had taken on a desperate tone. I saw red and it took all of my willpower not to burst into the room and demand an explanation. "I want to be like all of you!" I felt confusion wash over me. 'She wants to be like them? What does that mean?' I thought, frowning deeply.

"You would really just up and leave your friends and family without telling them where you were going? Not to mention one small detail." She cried harder as I became even _more_ confused. 'I don't understand any of this!' I watched as Carlisle pressed his face against the side of Bella's head and I took a step forward to move into the room, but stopped as his gaze locked onto mine. Something in his gaze caused me to stay there and wait to see what else would happen.

"No…I couldn't…" Bella said softly, her crying had died down to a mere whimper. She pulled back and looked up at Carlisle. "C-can you stay with me? Please…?" I felt my eye twitch at her question.

"Of course I will Bella…" Dr. Cullen said, much to my surprise and anger. He pulled the covers over my daughter and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him. My anger increased tenfold and I gripped the handle, readying to push into the room but stopped at the sound of Carlisle's voice singing a soft beautiful song. After several minutes, he slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. He pulled it open, giving me a sheepish smile before he motioned to the stairs. I nodded and headed down them. 'This had better be a damn good explanation!' I thought angrily as I led Carlisle to the kitchen…

X X X X X X X X

*Carlisle's POV*

I sat at the kitchen table, watching a fuming Charlie sitting across from me. I bit at my lip, trying to figure out what to tell the chief police. The two of us sat in complete silence for several minutes until the other man cleared his throat.

"I will try and keep calm, while you tell me what the _hell_ you were doing in my daughter's room. So you better give me a good explanation or so help me god I…I…ugh!" He was too upset to complete his thought, shaking slightly with anger.

"Well…" I started, choosing my words very carefully before speaking. "As you know, my family is leaving town." Charlie nodded, mouth frowning deeply. "I just…wanted to say my own goodbye to Bella before I left…" I trailed off, knowing what a lame excuse that was.

"That's no excuse for breaking into my daughter's room!" Charlie hissed, face red with anger.

"No…no it really isn't…" I sighed, slumping in my seat I stared at my hands resting in my lap. "I just…wanted her to know that…we'll all miss her…very much." I told him softly, hearing Charlie shift in his seat.

"I won't forgive you…" He said, anger lacing his voice. I looked up, frowning deeply.

"For going into her room?" I asked, hands fiddling in my lap.

"No," Charlie said. I blinked, very confused now. I tilted my head at him, giving him a questioning look. "For leaving her. I won't forgive _any_ of you, but especially Edward. He broke her heart by dumping her, and then he tells her he _and_ his entire family are leaving her as well? No. I will _never_ forgive that." He said, anger coming off him in waves now. He stood quickly, his chair scraping noisily across the floor. "Now, I suggest you get out of my house before I throw you out." He seethed, fists clenched at his sides. I stood slowly, moving closer to place my hand on his shoulder.

"I truly am sorry about this Charlie," I whispered, trying to convey how tortured this made me feel with my eyes. "If we don't leave with Edward, I know I'll lose my son forever, and I just couldn't bear that." I squeezed his shoulder, seeing his expression turn understanding, but anger was still lingering under the surface.

"I do…understand, Carlisle." He admitted. "But it doesn't make me any less angry about anything."

"I know." I said, sighing heavily. "This isn't easy for any of us to do. Well, except maybe Edward." I said as an afterthought. "I just wish it didn't come to this. I want to stay, but I also can't lose my son." Depression washed over me. I really _did_ want to stay, help Bella through this. But I couldn't loose Edward, my first son… "I'll…be going now, I've imposed enough on you and your daughter. And don't worry, you won't see me again." I promised, quickly leaving the house before I changed my mind. Once outside, I had to look up at Bella's room, whispering a quiet goodbye before I turned and raced away, trying hard not to turn around, go back into her room and hold her close…

Tbc

So? What do you think? It will get worse before it gets better, but I promise! It will get better! Let me know if you liked this chapter or not, and I am _horribly_ sorry about the long wait! I know it's short, but, I _am_ working on the next chapter right now! So we'll see if I can get it done soon! XD


End file.
